kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 194
The Man Known as Renpa is the 194th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Battle at Dakan Plains, which would become Shin first campaign. The year where Qin led by Duke Hyou would clash with Go Kei of Wei. The truth is, there was actually another large scale battle that had taken place a few months prior in the same year. This battle was considered to be an extreme oddity even for the spring and autumn warring states period. It was a battle of Zhao soldiers against Zhao soldiers. A fierce engagement between soldiers of the same state. Ren Pa against Gaku Jou. The soldiers of Zhao not affiliated with Ren Pa don't understand why they are attacking one of the Three Great Heavens, a hero of their kingdom. Ren Pa is breaking trough Gaku Jou defences, but he himself isn't worried as he fought along side Ren Pa for more than 20 years and knows all his strategies. The origin of the chain of events that would lead to this bizarre battle between comrades began with the ascension of king Tou Jou to the Zhao throne that year. Ever since he was a prince, king Tou Jou was regularly admonished by Ren pa for his misconduct and bad behaviour. Hence this king, who possessed a twisted personality, grew to detest Ren Pa from the bottom of his heart. The moment he was crowned king, he decreed that Ren pa who was in the midst of a campaign be stripped of his rank and title. Of course Ren Pa rejected this. The enraged king mustered an army of 50.000 men and appointed Gaku Jou to slay Ren Pa, traitor of the state of Zhao. Gaku Jou belonged to the same family as Gaku Ki, the man who was declared a genius. Not only was Gaku Jou counted to be the second greatest general in the state of Zhao after Ren Pa, but is rumoured that his abilities might have surpassed him. Earlier Ren Pa and Gaku Jou had a talk. The latter wanted to Ren Pa to hand over his men and to return to Kantan. However he refused and Gaku Jou stated that we would drag him back. Gaku Jou states that he can't win with 8000 men against his 50.000 men, but Ren Pa walks away saying that this is interesting. The report is coming in that the unit led by Ren Pa has collapsed and Gaku Jou sends in a unit to attack him. However a few minutes later Ren Pa is behind Gaku Jou. He has his glaive at the latter neck and asks him if he will yield. The Zhao soldiers under Gaku Jou tell that he will no longer be able to return to Zhao. Ren Pa however states that he wasn't planning to back. Ren Pa states that he won't serve an idiot as a king. Gaku Jou asks if his work and title mean so little as he is willing to abandon it. He states however that the feelings he has for the battlefield weigh far heavier. To Ren Pa warfare means everything. Ren Pa men agrees with him as they were stripped of rank as well. Ren Pa says to Gaku Jou that his warfare is quite good, but compared to Qin, he could only satisfy him for 60%. Ren Pa and his soldiers, now without state and rank are headed to Wei to ask asylum. Wei happily accepted Ren pa. Three years have passed and Ren Pa hasn't lead ant Wei army. Not even once. As then the king of Wei reinstated Ren Pa and gave command over his army and orders him to defend Sanyou City from Qin. While this is happening Shin along with his unit are marching on to Wei territory. After this Ren Pa meets up with his Four Heavenly Kings and asks them if they aren't rusty. Characters in Order of Appearance *Duke Hyou flashback *Go Kei flashback *Ren Pa *Tou Jou flashback *Shin *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Kyo Gai Characters introduced *Gaku Jou *Gaku Ki mentioned *Rin Ko Chapter notes *There was another large scale war a few months prior to the war of Dakan plains. *Ren Pa was fighting a war against Gaku Jou. *Tou Jou became king that year of Zhao. *Ren Pa has 8000 men and Gaku Jou 50.000. *Ren Pa won. *Ren Pa is tasked to defend Sanyou from Qin. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters